The concept of fixed location miniature golf games is well known, as evidenced by the existence of commercial miniature golf ranges throughout the United States. As well, the concept of portable miniature putting golf games for use in the home or office, for instance, is known. A search of relevant prior Patents shows that inventors have also considered the topic. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,710 to Jacobs, for instance, teaches an indoor golf putting game having a series of elongated relatively narrow putting greens all laid out on a single horizontal surface. In a U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,046 to Hurt, a portable miniature golf game adapted for indoor/outdoor use, particularly by people who are wheel chair bound or who use prosthetic devices is taught. A number of modules are taught which can be combined to make various configurations. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,881 to Barrett teaches a system which includes various moveable blocking members. Users can move the blocking members in the system to provide at least eighteen different configurations, thereby simulating an eighteen hole miniature golf course. Also, a French Patent to Tempereau, No. FR 2547-742A teaches a system of folding modules comprising two main branches hinged at the center. The Tempereau system is used to facilitate easy setting up of games such as miniature golf games.
The above summary shows that the concept of miniature golf games is known. As well, there are teachings which disclose modular construction and folding or collapsable construction, which features make the associated apparatus easier to transport.
However, what is not known or taught in any reference of which the inventors of the present invention are aware is a combination system of one or more miniature golf greens, a means for transport and an interconnecting attachment means which allows quick and easy set-up of miniature golf games for use by players, and pack-up for transportation. Such a combination as alluded to would be of benefit to those who, for instance, move from location to location often and at each location must set up their equipment for use by those who wish to play miniature golf. A need exists for a self contained combination system which comprises one or more miniature golf greens attached to a transport means by way of attachment means, thereby providing a combination system which makes it quick and easy to set-up for play, and pack-up for transport, a miniature golf game.